another year over and a new one just begun
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "I'm giving you back something you lost. Hopefully we'll find the rest together."


**A/N I wrote this really quickly so i'm sorry if it's not that good. But I do hope that you like it.**

* * *

 **another year over and a new one just begun**

 **.**

 _And so this is Christmas_

 _I hope you have fun_

 _The near and the dear one_

 _The old and the young_

 **.**

" **Come on, darling, it's Christmas!"**

Davina shook her head with a giggle as the Original vampire followed her around the sofa."No it isn't."

"Well it's Christmas _Eve_."The vampire defended himself, twirling around the mistletoe in his fingers, pointing at her."Just a little peck?"

"No! It's not Christmas."Davina laughed again, stopping at the other side of the couch, holding her hand out towards the vampire."You're not coming near me until Christmas. Not after you almost called me fat when I ate that fruitcake!"

"I did no such thing. You trapped me! You're the one who asked if I thought you ate too much."Kol rolled his eyes, shaking his head."When did women start withholding sex from _me?_ "

"Since you got into a committed relationship, brother."Klaus answered as he came strolling into the front room holding a large wolf teddy in a box in his hands. Hayley came in after him holding scissors and wrapping paper, looking like she was ready for war."But when men do it it's funny apparently."

Hayley sat down on the floor across from Klaus, rolling out the wrapping paper for him to place the box in the middle."That's because women are better than men."

"They are n-"Klaus and Kol cut themselves off when their other halves glared at them, crossing their arms over their chests, arching their eyebrows.

Kol saw Davina's eyes darken and, deciding to agree with her so that he was more likely to get a kiss on Christmas day, he nodded."That's right, isn't it, brother?"

"I suppose." Klaus said a moment later after Hayley flashed her eyes at him."Hope is better than any man out there and I suppose Davina has her moments."

"Yeah, kicking your arse more than once." Kol stated proudly, grinning at his witch.

"Watch your mouth Kol, i've killed one of her boyfriends before."Klaus glared at his brother, tearing off a piece of tape and handing it to Hayley."I won't hesitate before doing it again."

Kol's head snapped up at Klaus' words and he looked over at his lover who just looked away.

He dropped the mistletoe and crossed his arms over his chest, an interested look on his face as he stared at the witch. Hayley smiled over at Klaus knowingly, understanding what he had just done and looked back down at her hands as she continued folding the corners into a point for Klaus to put tape over it. The two quickly finished and pushed it underneath the tree, silently watching the other two.

"You've had _other_ boyfriends?"

Davina opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a loud squeal.

" **PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!"**

Two year old Hope ran towards the large Christmas tree in the middle of the front room which was surrounded with bright wrapping paper and presents. But Hayley caught her daughter just before she could reach the tree. Davina giggled as the hybrid witch let out a sad whine, fighting against her mother as she tried to reach the tree. Klaus and Kol chuckled as the hybrid witch sent her mother a sad look, pouting as she tried to get out of her arms and run to the tree. Hayley sighed and shook her head, propping her daughter on her hip as she walked away from the tree, shaking her head at her daughter.

"Now, now, baby girl, it's not Christmas yet." The hybrid lightly scolded her daughter.

"B-But momma..."Hope pouted, reaching out towards the tree with a whine."i want presents. _Da-dd-y!_ "

"Not until tomorrow."Klaus stood up, wiping off his jeans as he smiled at his daughter."Sorry, love, mother's rules."

"Unfair right, little Hope?"Kol sent a playful glare towards the witch who was shaking her head at Hope."The women in our lives are so cruel to us for no reason at all."

While Hope laughed with her uncle, Davina rolled her eyes and leaned down, picking up the mistletoe that Kol dropped. She hit him on the shoulder with it, walking away from them with a giggle.

"Oh, shut up."

Kol followed her, holding his hand to his chest, looking as if he were wounded."You'll _hit_ me with it but you won't kiss me underneath it?"

"That's right."

The Original shook his head, muttering underneath his breath."Sometimes I even wonder why I came back from the dead at all."

* * *

 **Christmas Day—7am**

" **UNCLE KOL!...AUNT DAVINA!"**

Kol grumbled underneath his breath at the screaming coming from down the hallway."No, no, no."

He turned to his side, reaching out for his witch. He pulled a sleepy Davina his way, wrapping his strong arm around her waist and pulled her warm body close. He kissed below her ear, earning a breathy sigh from her, as he shut his eyes and buried his face in her neck. As all went quiet again Kol smiled to himself. He felt his slumber begin to take him when Davina's legs tangled with his and her smaller hand found his one that was wrapped around her waist.

All was peaceful.

Until the screaming happened again.

"Uncle Kol!"

The sound of small feet running towards their bedroom hit his sensitive ears and Kol pulled the duvet over himself and his witch as he heard his niece scream again.

"Aunt Davina!"

The door burst open and in came running his two year old niece, a large smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

He didn't have time to react when she suddenly jumped on his bed, on top of himself and Davina, and began to jump around, singing Christmas songs at the top of her lungs. She got onto her knees and wiggled inbetween her aunt and uncle, tearing the covers off of their bodies.

While Davina giggled happily at seeing the two year old, Kol was cursing his brother underneath his breath who was laughing from a few bedrooms down.

 _Nik sent her._

"Are you awake? Are you both awake?"

"We surely are."Davina answered the hybrid witch with a smile."How long have you been up?"

"HOURS!"Hope giggled, sitting on Davina's lap."We can't open any presents until everyone is there. Daddy said to come wake you."

Kol fell back onto his mattress, burying his face in his pillow.

"I bet he did."

* * *

 **That morning had gone well for the family.**

There was bickering between them all, especially Klaus and Davina but there always was in the Mikaelson household. Hope had came bounding down the stairs with her aunt and uncle, almost lunging for the presents but had been caught by her mother just before she crashed into the tree.

Hayley had gotten another journal that told her about her real family from Klaus. Elijah had gotten a new tie from Hope. Rebekah had gotten a new pair of shoes from Hayley. Klaus had also gotten information on his pack from Hayley. Marcel had gotten the spell for the daylight rings from Davina for his army. And Davina had gotten a new and very expensive looking bracelet from Kol. He had seen her looking at it a few months earlier in the jewelry store.

"Okay, not to sound rude or anything but where's my present?"

Davina, standing over Kol, rolled her eyes."It's just coming."

"Were you saving the best for last, love?" He asked as she walked over to the side of the tree."Or did you just forget about me?"

"How could anyone forget such a loud fog horn?"Rebekah said to her brother, putting on her new heels.

"Like you can bloody talk, Bex."

Davina picked up a large and heavy looking present and passed it to Kol. It was wrapped with green and red glittery paper. Kol accepted it with an eager smile, wondering what it was.

He looked at the tag, a warmth in his chest as he read her handwriting.

 _To Kol_

 _I'm giving you back something you lost. Hopefully we'll find the rest together._

 _Love, Davina._

Each of them knowing what the present was, watched Kol was small smiles on their faces.

"Open it, uncle Kol!"

"It's my present, darling, not yours."Kol teased his niece, smiling at her.

Klaus held Hope in his lap, the hybrid witch watching her uncle as she hugged her large wolf teddy to her. Kol didn't notice them looking at him because he was far too busy tearing open the wrapping paper. And what he held in his hands made his eyes widen. His head snapped up and he met Davina's eyes. Davina smiled at him, her brown eyes sparkling with happiness as she saw the expression on his face.

"You can't do magic anymore but I can. You can teach me the spells you lost and hopefully we'll find a way for you to do magic again."Davina said with a genuine smile on her face."However long it takes."

Kol turned to Davina, a look of confusion and shock on his face."Where did you find this? I lost it almost a thousand years ago."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"You never fail to surprise me, love."

Davina giggled, smiling widely up at her boyfriend.

He leaned down, whispering into her ear."Thank you."

"You're welcome."Davina smiled at him, knowing just how genuine his words were. She shuffled closer to him, a glint in her eye."I also have another present for you."

Kol, seeing the mischievous glint in her eye, smirked down at her."You do?"

She nodded and reached behind her. She picked up the mistletoe from behind her and held it above their heads, giggling when Kol looked up with a chuckle.

"Merry Christmas."Davina whispered, holding the mistletoe over their heads.

Kol leaned down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her hard but tenderly at the same time, something only Kol Mikaelson could do.

He pulled back a moment later, smirking down at her.

"Merry Christmas, darling."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you liked it please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
